Ello Gov'nor My Version
by Smart Kira
Summary: This is my version of the regular show episode Ello Gov'nor but with a Mordecai and Eileen twist.


Ello Gov'nor My Version

"Ugh I am never letting Rigby get another horror movie ever again" Mordecai groaned as he got into bed. He and Rigby just watched a cheesy old horror movie called Ello Gov'nor. Mordecai didn't sleep well that night but Rigby did. So as a result Mordecai was dead tired in the morning. Not even his cup of coffee that morning could wake him up enough. He spent all night dreaming about the taxi.

"Dude you look tired" Rigby said when he seen Mordecai. Shooting Rigby an angry tired glare Mordecai said "It is all your fault Your Fault because you showed me that horror movie." "Dude I told you it was cheesy didn't I" Rigby replied. Rigby then looked at Mordecai's hand was turning white since he was grasping his coffee mug so hard. "Uh I give up!" Mordecai said as he dumped the rest of his coffee down the sink. Mordecai somehow managed to do the work Benson gave to Rigby and himself.

Later on that day Mordecai and Rigby went to the coffee shop. Margaret wasn't there but Eileen was, and when they entered Eileen knew that their was something wrong with Mordecai. Sitting down in their regular seats at the counter, Mordecai felt someone squeeze his hand. Looking up Mordecai sees Eileen looking at him with a worried expression on her face, squeezing her hand in response Mordecai says in a tired voice "Everything is alright Eileen don't worry ok." With the worried look still written across her face nods but as she passes Mordecai to wait on more tables; she whispers in his ear and said "and where have I heard that before." Mordecai finished his coffee and left to go back to the park with Rigby following close behind.

Mordecai knew it was late and he knew he was tired. But he just couldn't sleep because he'd just dream about that taxi again. "Rigby and his cheesy horror movies" Mordecai thought to himself with his teeth gritted. Suddenly Mordecai felt someone grasping his hand tightly turning his head he sees Eileen smiling at him. As she sits next to him pulling her jacket tighter around her, Mordecai then breaks the silence between them, "I thought I told you to stay out of this and let me handle it." "I am just worried about you Morty" Eileen replied. She then added by saying "I am just worried since you look so tired and that your not your usual self. Smiling Mordecai replies "Rigby made me watch a cheesy old horror film," "but you hate horror films" Eileen interjected. "Yes I do I mean the last time I watched a horror film Rigby had to walk me to the bathroom from a couple of weeks" Mordecai said. He smiled as he heard Eileen laugh. When suddenly Mordecai and Eileen heard a car coming towards them, they both turn their heads.

Mordecai eyes went as big as dinner plates and he gasped as the car came towards them basking both he had Eileen in its golden light. As the car neared Mordecai pushed Eileen out of the way. " Mordecai MORTY!" Eileen screamed as she watched the car slam into Mordecai knocking him out slightly. Mordecai came to he was on his back hearing the car revving up again his eyes snapping open Mordecai looks up and sees the car about to run over him again, Mordecai jumped out of the way in time. As a result the taxi crashed into a tree you'd think that would be the end of it. But sadly that wasn't the case the taxi revved up and backed up and this time the taxi was going after Eileen, Mordecai looked over and see Eileen cowering in fear at the base of the tree. Feeling a burst of courage Mordecai jumped up and just as the taxi was about to go after Eileen inches away from her Mordecai jumped in front of the taxi and grabbed the front bumper of the taxi. Grunting as he tried to hold the taxi iff Mordecai looked over at Eileen and said "Go now I mean it Eileen please." Nodding weakly Eileen left but she didn't go too far away. Watching on Eileen watched as Mordecai shout "I am not afraid of you anymore!" Mordecai then ripped the taxi apart but to his surprise it was a man in a costume from where Rigby brought the movie. "Hey the dvd is overdue" the man from the movie rental store who had his hand out for the money that was due. "Uh ok" Mordecai said as he paid the man, watching the man in the costume leave Mordecai felt Eileen wrap her arms around his waist and hug him tight. Swinging Eileen around so her head now laid on his chest, Eileen looked into Mordecai's eyes and said "Don't ever do something like that again I almost lost you." Smiling tiredly Mordecai says "I can't make any promises." Eileen said nothing except punched Mordecai in the arm. Mordecai who hates seeing his Eileen so mad he kisses her on the forehead. Eileen then kisses Mordecai on the lips once the kiss ended Eileen says "Now you'll be able to get some sleep Morty." "Yeah" Mordecai replies yawning tiredly. Eileen and Mordecai then walk out of the woods. Just as they are about to go their separate ways Eileen says to Mordecai "If Rigby ever shows you another horror movie again he'll be hearing from me got it." Laughing Mordecai says ""Yeah I'll tell him and I got it." The pair then say goodnight to each other and go their separate ways to get a goodnights rest.


End file.
